


The Lucky Ones

by Aston (AstonT)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Autistic Newt Scamander, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Credence Barebone Heals, Credence Barebone Learning Magic, Dumbledore bashing?, Healing, Hufflepuff Harry, Neutral Blaise, Obscurial Credence Barebone, Protective Credence Barebone, Protective Newt Scamander, Shy Harry, Time Travel, at first anyway, autistic character written by an autistic author, basically a Newt adopts Harry, but not evil, possible future slash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: Being thrown into the future wasn't what either of them had expected, but they rolled with it.Why not?The fact that they find Harry shortly after was just their luck. After all, who better to help heal the brokenness that is the Boy-Who-Lived than two who are just as broken and outcasted as himself?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note I'm bad at characterizing anyone.  
> I'm sorry.

Helplessness was a feeling that Credence was all too familiar with.

But it wasn't one that he was familiar with seeing on someone else. Especially not someone he'd never seen anything less than stubbornly put together like Newt Scamander.

So of course, landing like he had, he watched in silence as the near stranger worried over his case, opening it and talking to himself in hurried mumbles that Credence didn't care to try to decipher. 

In the next second, Newt's eyes had landed on him as he closed his case again and widened, then narrowed in thought.

* * *

Over all, it hadn't taken long for Newt to fall into his usual steps, guiding Credence through the streets of London - changed as they were with time, which was far too unsettling for either of them to really think about as they went \- talking rapidly about what they were about to do and how _absolutely nobody has ever done this and it's extremely important that we do whatever we do with care._

It was like he'd picked up a new creature and was rapidly discovering things about it.

After that, it had taken a week for them to get settled in an apartment of their own and for Newt to get semi-familiar with Credence.

Nightmares were an almost nightly event, but Newt had learned how to handle them quickly, which had caught Credence by surprise. No one had ever bothered to take the time to learn how to help him before, but then again, Newt wasn’t exactly like anyone he’d met before, either. 

After they'd settled, Newt had taken to exploring the areas he wasn't familiar with, Credence in tow sometimes, other times left behind at home to cope on his own per his silent request. 

And so, it was on a day where Newt had Credence with him, case in hand and looking around happily as he explored new areas, that they stumbled across an unsavory situation.

Having gone through a park to arrive in a neighborhood like Privet Drive wasn't abnormal.

But Credence picked up on the entire mess of _wrong_ much faster than Newt and was steadfastly forcing the magizoologist to follow him through the streets of near identical houses with picture perfect lawns. Something that, in and of itself, was strange, since never once in their explorations had Credence taken the lead, much less practically demanded that Newt hurry and follow him. 

When they stopped near number 4, Newt gave Credence a strange look, but said nothing when he saw dark eyes focused on the normal-seeming house.

Within the next second, Newt felt what had drawn Credence to this spot and had his eyes scanning the lawn for the cause of such a burst of energy.

Moments later, a small boy was out the door and running like something was after him.

Credence didn't hesitate before following the boy back to the park, but Newt threw a look back to see the door slam shut. Weird. He wasn't about to question it, though. If there were anything he'd learned, it was that he should trust Credence's instincts in situations like this. 

Besides, he couldn't really imagine leaving Credence to deal with the situation alone, and so, he turned and followed after the two without another moment of hesitation. 

Once he reached the park, it was to see Credence sitting a bit of a distance away from the small boy, who had curled against a tree and was curled in on himself in a way that Newt felt was familiar but he couldn't place _where had he seen that stance before_?

He moved to sit beside Credence and kept his gaze focused down towards the ground as Credence spoke calmly.

"...not gonna hurt you. It's okay, calm..."

Newt gave a small smile in response to this coming from the Obscurial boy sitting beside him. He knew it took a lot to heal from someone hurting you enough to help someone else.

Then suddenly bright green eyes were focused on him and Credence and Newt's mind went blank before  a small amount of panic took over - he didn't know how to deal with people, much less kids. Especially not ones that were so terrified.

And so, he took a moment before he decided to just treat the situation like he was helping one of his creatures. It couldn't be so different, could it?

* * *

Two hours and a bribe of a pastry was what it took for the boy - Harry - to uncurl and move closer to them. And even then, the bribe had been greeted with wide eyes and a distrusting demeanor that had shocked both of them. 

"Why were they angry?" Credence asked Harry once they'd gotten a bit of a story - his aunt and uncle had been cross, apparently.

Newt felt angry despite himself as well - the boy was much worse off than Credence had been at first look with clear bruising and oversized clothing - and really, now that he was looking, he looked much too thin regardless, which paired with the distrust and surprise that had been shown at the offer of food definitely didn't add up to anything good. 

Harry hesitated, eyes flickering over their shoulders, then around the general area surrounding the three of them, then back down to the grass. 

Then he started talking, voice quiet and shaky, but enough.

"B-because I was a f-freak again,"

Newt felt Credence tense up at the words and immediately reacted. "Freak? Oh no, don't say that like it's a _bad_ thing! It just tells me you're more interesting than they are,"

Credence threw a look over to Newt - eyes portraying something between surprise and thankfulness. Not nearly as much of a surprise as it had with everything else, but still enough to draw a fond grin out of Newt. 

Harry was quiet again, and for a moment, Newt worried that they'd upset him. But considering he hadn't tensed back up, he figured it was fine. 

* * *

Close to sunset, they could hear someone calling for Harry, and they saw the fear flash in green eyes and Newt made a decision then and there to intervene immediately.

"Harry," Newt said, tone serious and lacking all of the joking undertones that had been there before.

Harry looked at him - blue meeting green, something that Newt usually was extremely uncomfortable with, but knew was necessary for the moment. Then he looked down.

Newt glanced at Credence before he spoke. "If I asked you to come with us, come home with us and never have to come back to your aunt, would you? I won't force you if you don't want, but..."

It was completely silent for a moment, then Harry's aunt's voice sounded again and Harry spoke. "Please don't make me go back to them," he said, voice no more than a whisper.

* * *

And that settled it. Credence took Newt's case for him, and Newt spent the next moment grabbing both boys and Apparating.

As soon as he'd let go of Harry, he apologized and explained before giving him a tour of their home - now Harry's as well.

Newt made note to introduce Harry to his creatures eventually when he saw the boy's eyes light up at the sight of Pickett when the Bowtruckle decided to show himself during this short tour.

Once Harry was asleep, Newt found himself thinking things over in the living room.

Credence watched him for a moment before bidding the Brit a goodnight and going to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry's making breakfast,"

Credence's voice behind him surprised him, and Newt turned from his Nundu to look at him.

He seemed anxious, Newt noticed, watching as the boy's fingers twitched against the end of his t-shirt. He knew now that it wasn't his discomfort in his clothes that caused it, but more the aftermath of habits formed due to the abuse he'd suffered at the hands of Mary Lou Barebone.

He gave a small smile and nodded, looking back down as he did. "I'll be up soon."

Credence gave an understanding hum and left the case again, leaving Newt to finish feeding his creatures before following.

"So I heard you cooked breakfast?" Newt said as he entered the kitchen to see Harry tugging at his shirt - one that Newt recognized as belonging to Credence.

Harry looked up at him and Newt knew he was looking for eye contact, trying to gauge the situation.

And so, Newt let blue meet green for a moment before he saw Harry relax slightly, then looked away again. "Smells good, but you know you don't have to cook for us?"

Harry's eyes snapped to him again before he looked down, bright red covering his cheeks. "Sorry, Mr. Scamander."

 _Of course,_ Newt thought with a mental sigh. He just gave a small smile and spoke. "Just Newt is fine," he offered, perfectly happy. "Get you some food and eat," he said softly, motioning for Harry to go first.

Credence smiled faintly - something that faded quickly after it appeared, but was still progress that Newt took note of. He recognized this as the same as what Newt had done that first week with him, prompting him to taking care of his needs first before anyone else's to slowly start the habit.

But Harry resisted a bit more than Credence had, so Newt stayed patient, keeping his expression as open as he could.

* * *

Breakfast was a long event - Credence stayed quiet and watched as Harry struggled to eat what little he'd gotten from what he cooked.

He could hear Newt tapping out an anxious beat on his leg under the table as they ate, and he knew that this was going to be a long healing process for the boy.

"I was thinking we could go get you some new clothes, something that fits," Newt offered, both as a way to break the uncomfortable silence and an idea as to what steps they should look towards making now. 

Credence saw the flicker of uncertainty on Harry's face and frowned, but let Newt handle the situation. If there was anything he'd learned in his time with the Magizoologist, it was to trust his decisions in situations that could easily become volatile. 

"After all, you're staying with us now, and it's generally much more comfortable to be in something that fits, but it's completely up to you." Newt continued, blue eyes flickering between the boy's chest and the wall over his shoulder, giving the illusion that he was meeting the boy's eyes but not actually achieving it.

It did what it was supposed to, though - the illusion offered a connection that Harry had been lacking without making either of them uncomfortable, and got rid of what anxiety tried to linger in Harry at the suggestion. 

* * *

It was slow work over the next two weeks, getting Harry to be closer to okay with them so they could get started helping him heal.

And once he'd calmed down a good bit - they'd gotten the boy some new clothes and he was eating more than he had been, he didn't flinch away from sudden loud noises or movement - Newt spoke up. "I have something to show you, Harry," he offered, moving to open his case - sitting in the living room on the floor.

Credence watched as Newt disappeared then followed, knowing Harry would follow out of curiosity.

And a few moments later, the small eight year old had joined them.

Newt started chattering and led them through the difference habitats in the case, Harry looking around in awe the entire time.

Credence stayed back, staying quiet as Newt talked happily at them about his creatures. He watched as Harry soaked up every word.

At the end of it, Newt suddenly looked uncertain - Credence recognized it from his own tour of the case - and spoke. "Sorry...I didn't bore you, did I?"

Harry's eyes snapped over to Newt from where he was still examining his surroundings, green eyes bright in wonder and he immediately spoke. "No, it's _amazing_!" he insisted, voice quiet but holding the same excitement that Newt had spoke with during the tour.

Credence gave a small smile as Newt lit up and started chattering away happily, stumbling over his words as he did.

He figured, with how things were going, things would be just fine from here.


	3. Chapter 3

After the second consecutive week of nightmares for Harry, the three of them struck a silent deal - Credence and Newt wouldn't promise Harry that it'd get better or easier, that it'd all be okay soon, and Harry wouldn't lie to them about him being fine if he wasn't.

It worked for them, strange as it seemed. 

Credence adopted it as well with the other two concerning him, and Newt just resolved to sticking with his creatures if he wasn't okay.

It wasn't the best system, it had it's flaws, but it seemed to help them all to know that they had a safeguard if they didn't want to answer questions or have pointless comforts said to them only for it to fall through shortly after.

And that's how it stayed for the next year - Harry's birthday passed and with it brought a surprising amount of laughter and smiles from the small raven haired wizard.

By the time Newt's birthday, and Credence's had passed that year, they'd finally settled into being okay.

Of course, once winter was upon them, Newt spent a lot of time in his case with his creatures, excitable and easily distracted.

Harry seemed amused by it, even if he said nothing.

It was while Newt was busy with his creatures that Credence and Harry decorated worriedly for Christmas - neither of them had ever had one, so they weren't entirely sure they were doing it right. Or that they were even allowed to.

When Newt came back up and saw the decorations, his smile disappeared as his eyes widened in surprise, darting around to the areas of decoration that covered the living room.

When his eyes settled on the two boys in front of him, it was to see Harry standing curled into himself to make him look smaller and Credence's hands playing with the hem of his shirt right about where his belt was fastened, eyes downcast.

His expression softened at the sight of the two before he spoke. "You didn't have to do this all on your own," he told the two. "I would've helped,"

Harry's head snapped up, green eyes wide with wonder and hope and Credence relaxed quite a bit, but didn't raise his eyes from the floor.

Newt's eyes darted around the room again as he spoke next. "It looks amazing." he commented. "Almost better than Hogwarts!"

* * *

Christmas was a bad time for all three boys. Newt seemed to stumble over his words more, seemed more uncertain about things.

Credence was hesitant to do anything, and whenever anything went wrong, he seemed to be expecting to get lashings for it.

And Harry tended to busy himself with pointless chores in the evenings when the other two were sitting about in the living room, until Newt called him back and got him settled on the couch between Credence and him.

It was nerve-wrecking.

But the amazed smiles Newt saw on the other two's faces Christmas morning more than made up for it.

A few gifts were exchanged - Credence had disappeared off with some of the money he'd squirreled away to get gifts for Harry and Newt while the other two had made gifts.

They were all simple, but they meant a lot to the three boys.

And honestly, none of them could really ask for a better first Christmas together. It felt like it represented a lot as a haphazard, mix-matched family. 

* * *

Newt felt almost like a proud father as he watched Harry grow as days faded into months.

Gone was the imp of a boy that Credence and him had taken in so long ago, and in his place was a shy but kindhearted boy that was much healthier and had a near constant smile showing.

And now, after so long of fighting between the three of them to get to being okay, to heal, the day that Newt had looked forward to and dreaded at the same time came.

Harry's eleventh birthday.

It dawned early with the letter coming early.

He was in the kitchen with Credence, just setting breakfast out when Harry came running into the kitchen with the letter, his expression scared and hopeful and so _pure_ that Newt could barely keep from smiling after a quick glance.

"Hogwarts letter?" Newt questioned as he ushered Harry into a seat.

Harry nodded in agreement.

Breakfast was spent with minimal chatter, but as soon as it was over and they were working on clearing the mess up, Credence spoke up. "So Harry's off to Hogwarts this year?"

Newt nodded in agreement. "We'll go to Diagon after we take care of the creatures," he promised the two, seeming to almost look forward to it despite knowing it meant leaving the safe comfort of their home. 

* * *

Credence and Harry had grown used to seeing Newt perform magic around the house, especially with his creatures, but going to Diagon was a whole new level, and Newt smiled as he watched the two light up at the feeling of magic sparking in the air in Diagon as he led them to a bank.

Harry seemed confused, but Newt spoke up. "It's tradition. Besides, I'd rather make sure you've met your family's account manager. It's important you know who's in charge of your family's finances," he said softly, giving Harry a small smile when emerald eyes went to seeking his own out. 

For a change, he allowed himself to make eye contact with the eleven year old, and smiled as Harry immediately relaxed and allowed Newt to lead them through the crowds.

Credence was tense, but still looking around in wonder with a small smile shining through.

Inside the bank was different. The feel of magic in the air was muted, and it felt much more serious an atmosphere, but still comfortable.

Credence allowed Newt to lead them to a teller, listened as he gave a customary greeting and was greeted in kind before going into business, a hand resting carefully on Harry's shoulder.

"We'd like to speak to Mr. Potter's accounts' manager, if at all possible," Newt offered, voice kind but filled with a special determination that Credence only ever heard around the creatures.

A few moments later, the three of them were in a room with another goblin and talking. Credence glanced around absently as he listened - it wasn't necessarily his business, but he knew better than to assume Newt would let him wait outside. 

Of course, once it was all over and Newt was reading a list on a scroll over Harry's shoulders, things changed and Newt's entire demeanor shifted to suddenly be cold.

"Who's listed as his magical guardian?" Newt asked, eyes hard as he looked to the goblin though his voice hadn't shifted from kind and respectful.

"Albus Dumbledore,"

Newt's expression crumbled then and he shook his head. "Oh how he's fallen," he mumbled, then continued. "How would I go about changing it?"

Harry seemed surprised, looking up at Newt in wonder but staying quiet.

* * *

When they left the bank, Newt with a sizable stack of paperwork in his case, they immediately settled into shopping for Harry's school supplies and Credence a wand.

"After all, if I'm to teach you magic, you need a wand," Newt said happily when Credence gave him a surprised look.

* * *

Shopping ended on a good note with little happening during it to throw them off.

Harry met a fellow first year - an Italian boy with cunning dark brown eyes and a smile that was almost sad - and had held a full conversation with him no problem.

Newt smiled faintly as he listened to them talk in the bookstore.

Once that was all done and they were heading home, Newt spoke softly. "I hope you love Hogwarts," he told Harry. "It's an amazing place, but don't take everything you hear there to heart,"

Harry nodded in agreement.

* * *

September first came quickly, and Newt and Credence accompanied Harry to the Platform.

"Just remember, let us know if anything happens that isn't normal. You'll know it when you see it," Newt said stubbornly, smiling softly at Harry as the boy looked around him.

"Of course, Newt," Harry said softly, smiling softly as Newt ruffled his already messy hair and helped him get his trunk aboard.

Credence smiled faintly at Harry and allowed the boy to hug him as the whistle to the train blew.

* * *

Newt watched the train disappear then smiled faintly. "That's done," he said, voice a low murmur, then he turned to Credence. "Ready to go home, Credence?"

Credence nodded in agreement, and Newt grabbed his arm before they Disapparated.


	4. Chapter 4

The train ride to Hogwarts was something that took ages in Harry's opinion. He'd gotten lucky enough to find a compartment with only one other person in it - the boy from Diagon Alley was sitting there, reading something that Harry wasn't able to read the name of.

When he opened the compartment door, dark eyes flitted up to examine him before he got motioned in to take a seat.

He gave a small smile as he entered the compartment, pulling the door shut behind him and settling down with his trunk below the seats under him after digging out his own book - the one Newt had given him at Christmas that past year, one about creatures.

Conversation wasn't something he was worried about, but he didn't brush it off when the other boy spoke. "My name's Blaise, by the way,"

Harry glanced up at the soft voice to see dark brown eyes focused on him. He watched as they flitted to the scar before rolling in their sockets. And just like that, he knew he'd found someone he wanted to be friends with.

Newt had given him the warning that a lot of people would likely want to be his friend due to his fame, but here he was and he'd already found someone who didn't care. Things were definitely off to a better start than he'd figured they'd be. 

* * *

The ride was quiet, but the beginning of the Sorting was far from it. While Harry could understand the awe from his fellow first years, the whispers that seemed to echo in the Hall set him on edge. 

Harry stayed close to Blaise, who gave a wry smile in response before he schooled his emotions off his face.

The two of them stayed silent, Harry taking note of who went where absently as he played with his fingers, most of his hands obscured by his robe sleeves, thus hiding the nervous habit from plain sight easily. 

When he was called up, he almost flinched at the deafening silence followed by whispers. His gaze immediately went to the floor as he moved forward, not lifting even as he sat in front of everyone.

Blaise watched, concern clear in his eyes, but kept his expression clear.

He relaxed slightly when Harry was declared a Hufflepuff - there was no way in hell that Harry could get hurt in Hufflepuff.

Harry gave him a happy smile as he passed on his way to his house table.

When Blaise himself was sent to Slytherin, Harry clapped along with the boy's new house.

Once the Headmaster stood up, Harry ducked his head slightly, keeping his eyes far from the Headmaster's as he listened. He wasn't sure why, but it felt like the right thing to do. And absently, he noticed he wasn't the only one to do so. 

* * *

_Hi guys.  
_

_It's the morning after the Sorting as I'm writing this._

_I'm in Hufflepuff, like you, Newt!_

_I look forward to my classes, and I've already met someone who I hope I can be friends with in time. He's in Slytherin, though, so that might make things slightly more difficult, since we don't share many classes._

_I know you said let you know if something strange happened, and I promise I will._

_But on that note, I just wanted to know..is it a good idea to avoid meeting the Headmaster's eyes. Because I know I didn't feel right meeting them, and I wasn't the only one who resolutely didn't meet his eyes but.._

_Anyway, I hope you both are well._

_-Harry._

* * *

Harry smiled faintly as he sent the letter off during his free time right before lunch that day, watching as his owl disappeared before he turned around to head back into the castle again, smiling as a breeze went through his hair.


	5. Chapter 5

It took a week for Harry to get a letter in response.

In that time, he'd settled into his classes and was slowly managing to become friends with Blaise - they had Astronomy with all the other first years, and Harry took that time to talk to him.

When he got the letter at breakfast, he seemed surprised until he saw Newt's writing on the envelope, then his surprise faded into a soft smile as he set his fork down to open the letter.

_Harry,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. We're just fine here at home._

_Your question is sort of...odd, but I've learned to trust your gut instinct just as you have mine. If you don't feel safe meeting someone's eyes, then don't. I can hardly say anything else without being a hypocrite, after all._

_You're a Hufflepuff, huh? Well, hopefully they're all still as nice as they were when I was there._

_Credence says hi - he's progressing on his magic rather well. We've only had one incident, but it was brushed over and handled rather quickly!_

_-Newt._

_P.S. Pickett and the others miss you._

Harry smiled faintly at the letter, and he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Blaise's voice behind him.

"Friend?"

Harry chewed his lip, glancing back at Blaise with a shrug. "Guardian,"

Blaise nodded in understanding, not bothering to ask any further questions. 

Harry was quick to finish his breakfast - grabbing a piece of toast as he stood to leave with the Slytherin boy.

* * *

"So tell me, how's Hufflepuff treating you?" Blaise asked curiously once they were at the lake.

The weekend was something that Harry was thankful for despite all the positive things he'd found about his classes.

Harry shrugged. "It's really nice,"

Blaise gave him an amused look.

Harry let his eyes close when a breeze went by, giving a small smile.

Blaise watched this before giving a smile of his own. "So, why don't you tell me about your family?"

"Newt and Credence?" Harry asked, looking over at the Italian.

Blaise shrugged, nodding.

Harry frowned for a moment before he shook his head. "I don't.....I don't know how to explain them."

Blaise let it drop then, nodding in understanding. It wasn't his business, after all, and as curious as he was, it wasn't enough to force his friend into talking. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, how's this...I'll trade you a fact about my family for a fact about yours," Blaise offered roughly a week later while they were sitting by the lake again.

Harry glanced up from his book - one on magical creatures that he'd taken out of the library. "Uh...okay."

Blaise gave a small smile in answer, then spoke. "Alright...I live with my mom, but my dad's dead,"

"Newt and Credence took me from my aunt and uncle," Harry offered, green eyes darting to the book in his lap, to the lake, then back to settle on Blaise.

"I live in Italy."

Harry gave a smile at this, relaxing a bit. "I live on the outskirts of a muggle town just outside London,"

Blaise thought for a moment before he spoke again, his voice seeming more amused now. "My family stays pretty neutral - grey, I guess,"

It was only because of Newt that Harry understood what he was saying. He gave a nod and spoke. "Credence is only now training in magic."

"Only now?" Blaise asked, rather surprised. 

Harry shrugged, nodding, but not offering any explanation further than that, so Blaise let it drop.

* * *

This continued on for a good bit of time, but Blaise didn't try to get anything too personal from the boy.

Once he ran out of ideas on what to share, he started asking questions, and Harry didn't seem to mind.

"So, the book?"

Harry shrugged. "Newt studies magical creatures, he's teaching Credence and me about them too. They're fascinating." he offered.

Blaise hummed in understanding, lapsing into silence.

* * *

Blaise slowly started noticing a pattern - Harry got a letter once a week, and at the end of the month, it was usually accompanied by a package full of pictures and treats and the occasional book.

He noticed that Harry seemed much happier when these came, but he wasn't entirely sure why. He never asked, just glad to see his friend happy.

Harry had a habit of sharing any treats he was sent with Blaise, who seemed amused by the gesture, but didn't argue. Instead, he did the same whenever his mother sent him treats along.

And if he was surprised to get a little note that was signed from Credence, he didn't mention it to Harry. 


	7. Authors Note - August 29, 2018

Hi guys! Sorry, this isn't exactly a chapter update. It is, however, an update to let you guys know what's going on. 

First of all, I am so sorry I just disappeared on this story like I did - it's been over a year since I last updated and... wow. 

But as I was reminded that the new Fantastic Beasts trailer existed and I hadn't watched it yet (I know, a month late, I'm horrible at staying up to date when I'm working on other things). 

As such, I watched it first thing this morning and am very hyped for the new movie, as well as working on this story (and other Harry Potter related stories, but this one is the one I'm most excited for). 

I can't say for sure when I'll have a new chapter up, but I promise it's coming. I might go back and make a few changes to some past chapters, rework a few things, and then get back to writing, since I've kind of hit a wall with the direction I was going with this. 

Thank you so much to everyone who's read this, whether you've stuck out my hiatus on this story or not. I really appreciate every single one of you. 

And if, before I get the new chapter up, you want to talk - about the story or just in general - you can feel free to message me or leave an ask on tumblr (either my [writing one](mymistakewriting.tumblr.com) or [personal one](ame-enjouee.tumblr.com)) or send me a message on here. 

But either way, I really hope to see you all soon with a new chapter for this!

Lots of love, Aston


	8. Chapter 8

When Halloween arrived, it came with surprise at the decorations and a startling look of distaste hiding in Harry's expression. 

Blaise couldn't blame him - it  _was_ rather disrespectful to those who'd lost loved ones to force them to participate in festivities that did nothing to allow them to celebrate the lives of those they'd lost. 

And so, it was barely a surprise when he saw that Harry was picking at his food at the Feast. It wasn't like he was the only one - while most of the students, muggleborns especially, were excited by the holiday and enjoying the treats offered to them, those who had lost people close to them and knew - and cared - about the significance of the holiday itself were much more reserved than usual. 

Of course, no one expected Quirrel to come into the Hall screaming about a troll. Harry's eyes immediately sought Blaise's out, even as the Headmaster called for order and sent the students back to their dorms. 

Or tried. 

Harry didn't move, and Blaise followed his example - he understood it would get the prefects' attention, and since both Slytherin and Hufflepuff dorms were close to where the Troll had been spotted, it was safer to stay in the Great Hall than to leave. 

Their Heads of House didn't have any issue with them staying, and once the majority of the fear had dissipated, Blaise spoke quietly to Harry, who had moved to sit with him. "Are you going to write home about this?"

Harry nodded, eyes not leaving the floor. "Yeah. Newt said to write if there was anything strange."

Blaise was quiet for a long moment before he spoke. "I think a lot of the Slytherins will be writing home about it, too. And I know a few of your housemates likely will as well."

"How'd it get in, though?" Harry asked, his voice much quieter this time. "Trolls aren't that intelligent, someone  _had_ to let it in, right?"

"Let's see what Newt has to say before you start thinking like that," Blaise prompted, noting the nervous fidgeting of Harry's fingers. 

* * *

 

No one was surprised by the amount of letters that went out the next morning, and though they got disapproving looks from the Headmaster due to it, no one said anything about it either. 

Part of Harry was still unnerved by the recent events - if this was the start of something bigger, he wasn't sure that anyone was prepared to handle the rest of the school year. It just didn't sit right with him, and without the usual grounding presence that Credence and Newt offered, he wasn't sure how to relax completely now that the peace had been shattered. 

Thankfully, the Hufflepuff prefects didn't let any of their Housemates dwell on what had happened the previous night, keeping them distracted with offers of help on homework, or random conversations. 

Harry had to admit, he was fond of his Housemates even if he wasn't friends with anyone there. He could be, he knew. He just wasn't really bothered enough. 

* * *

It was hardly a surprise that no one could focus throughout the day - even the teachers seemed on edge, which was a new occurance, according to the upper year students. 

Of course, some of the immediate responses to the letters sent out  _did_ surprise people - while everyone had expected parents to be worried, quick responses like that were unusual. 

* * *

The responses to Blaise's and Harry's letters came the same morning a few days later. 

Blaise went over the contents of his letter with Harry as they headed towards their shared Charms class. "She's worried, of course, but she seems to believe it should be safe. Still, if anything else happens that seems off, I have to write her,"

Harry hummed faintly in understanding. He'd yet to get the chance to read through Newt's letter.

But at least it was a comfort to know other parents were concerned by what had happened. 

* * *

_Harry, thanks for writing so soon to let us know._

_That sounds... horrifying, but we're both glad you're alright. Just last until Christmas, okay? We'll see each other then._

_I'm not sure how to feel about a troll being set loose in the school, though, especially on Halloween. I'll dig around and see if I can catch wind of why it would happen, but you need to focus on your lessons. If it's important, I'll let you know._

_Keep me updated on what's happening, as well as any immediate responses from other parents that you hear of that may bring trouble. Please be safe._

 

 


End file.
